


Even Deeper

by bactaqueen



Series: Truth [3]
Category: AFI
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade, Adam, a hotel room, and several orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally posted April 2005.

“I think the Magic Fingers people are ignoring a viable market, here.”  
  
Jade Puget pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. Despite his most concentrated efforts to remain unconcerned, he was deeply and personally offended by the tacky room décor. The tropical pattern of the drapes and matching bedspreads, the ugly pale-orange walls, the royal blue carpet, the cheap lighting fixtures, the fake wooden furniture, and the faded prints of Scarlet Macaws hanging above the headboards combined to form a full assault on his defenseless sense of aesthetics.  
  
And the room totally clashed with his new hot pink luggage set.  
  
From the narrow entryway alcove, Adam Carson chuckled at Jade’s pained assessment.  
  
Carefully, Jade shifted a palm and turned his head so that he could peer at the drummer through a veil of blond fringe. Adam had already shut and locked the dingy white door, and Jade noted with a smirk that the ‘Do Not Disturb’ placard was missing.  
  
“I hope you can get your money back,” Jade went on.  
  
Adam shook his head. He set two of his faithful gray suitcases on the floor of the closet niche and kept the strap of his carry-on over his shoulder. “I used my credit card,” he told Jade. “I haven’t paid for the rooms yet.”  
  
Without hesitation, Jade suggested, “Challenge the charges on your next statement.”  
  
There was little room between the entryway, the first bed, and the bathroom door. Adam slipped the frayed strap off his shoulder to hand-carry his small case and retrieved Jade’s soft pink carry-on from the edge of the bed as he turned the corner and took the few steps to the bathroom door.  
  
“I’ll do that,” he said dryly as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
“You could claim your card was stolen.” Jade lifted the topmost and smallest pink case from the pile at his feet. He laid it on the bed, then unzipped the main compartment and flipped the flap back. Inside: a blow dryer, a flattening iron, a back-up makeup bag, a pencil case full of guitar picks, and two new packages of strings had been carefully arranged. Jade kept his eyes on the contents of his suitcase and ignored the eye-hurting pattern of foliage and birds in riotous colors. He slid a hand beneath the makeup bag and removed the large bottle of baby oil he’d concealed.  
  
A shadow fell across the bed, and Jade looked up. Adam stood in the bathroom doorway, body relaxed and hands behind his back. Jade offered a small smile and tossed the bottle of baby oil to the bed.  
  
Adam grinned back and lifted a hand to show Jade the translucent white bottle with the red cap and distinctive label.  
  
Jade scoffed and passed a hand through his hair. “Well. Don’t I feel unprepared.”  
  
The economy-size bottle of self-warming lube— _he should have just bought a can of Crisco_ —fell to the bed beside Jade’s laughable baby oil. Adam crossed the space between the bathroom and Jade slowly. “I think you just didn’t want Dave to catch us when he stole your eyeliner.”  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Jade nodded. Adam had very deliberately invaded his personal space and was staring at him with amused and predatory blue eyes. Jade knew that look; he’d grown very familiar with it over the last few weeks. And because of it, he was having difficulty maintaining rational thought.  
  
“And no one goes through my gear.” Adam raised a hand and curled fingers around the back of Jade’s neck. His smile changed to something less readable. “I’ve played drug mule on so many tours...”  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow. “So, what are you smuggling this time?”  
  
Adam rubbed a thumb up and down the side of Jade’s neck. “Things I wanted. Lube.” He smirked briefly. “Handcuffs. A dildo...”  
  
Jade wasn’t sure if he should laugh or shiver.  
  
In a conversational tone, Adam went on. “I want you to do something for me.”  
  
Suspicion and anticipation twisted low inside Jade. His mouth went dry. He asked, “What?” and hoped he was guessing right. His cock was already stirring to life within his jeans.  
  
Only a bare hint of a smile curved Adam’s lips as he eased closer. His fingertips moved in small, hard circles and his intense gaze was locked with Jade’s warm, wet brown eyes. “I want you to give me head.”  
  
A soft sigh slipped past Jade’s lips. It had been weeks since that first night, and Adam’s straightforward and often abrupt approach to sex hadn’t changed. Neither had Jade’s reactions lessened in immediacy or intensity. But he was learning to control some of his basest impulses. He was even learning to tease.  
  
“You do.” It was a contemplative statement, not a question.  
  
“I do.” Adam nodded shortly. “Do I have to say please?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
The kiss was an unexpected, violent crash of lips. Jade instantly submitted to Adam, closing his eyes and tipping his head to the side and parting his lips. He made a low keening sound when Adam’s fingers slid up into his hair and Adam’s tongue swept into his mouth. Jade pressed close, needing to feel Adam’s body. He settled his hands at Adam’s waist and rubbed his hip against the hard, obvious line of Adam’s erection.  
  
Adam retracted his tongue and broke the kiss, but his lips brushed Jade’s and he breathed into Jade’s open mouth as he whispered, “Please suck me off, Jade.”  
  
Incapable of coherent sound, Jade opened his eyes, took half a step back, and hit his knees. In no time, the thin black t-shirt Adam wore was bunched up around his chest and his dark Levi’s and boxers were down around his thighs. His thick cock jutted proudly from a nest of dark curls, quivering tantalizingly close to Jade’s wet lips.  
  
Part of Jade wanted to tease—to pepper Adam’s skin with light kisses, to nuzzle the eager cock, to run his lips along the hot shaft, to tongue the head—but most of him just wanted to please the man he was on his knees for. So he gripped Adam’s bare hips and he took the rigid cock deep in his mouth. The slide of engorged flesh over his tongue and the soft, strangled noise Adam made caused Jade to close his eyes and enjoy the power he had. He sucked hard, swallowing around the organ in his mouth, and only stopped when his nose was buried in the tangle of pubic hair at the root of Adam’s cock. Jade drew back, scraping his teeth lightly against the hypersensitive flesh. Adam gasped. Jade opened his eyes and rolled them up, needing to see Adam’s expression, seeking approval.  
  
But Adam had tipped his head back. His fingers were threaded through Jade’s hair, and it was with that hold that he steadied Jade to push himself in deep once more.  
  
It was too much. Jade moaned around the member filling his mouth as his fingers scrabbled, gripping the flesh of Adam’s ass. He closed his eyes again and relaxed the muscles of his throat to accept the hard invasion. His fingertips drifted down to tease the cleft of Adam’s ass; Jade timed the movement of his fingers to match the rhythm of Adam’s thrusts. The movement, the implications of Adam’s rocking hips, sent ripples of sensation straight to Jade’s cock, confined as it was within his tight black jeans. Jade dropped a hand to stroke his own aching erection through the denim.  
  
Adam’s breathy “Jade” was the only warning he got before Adam was coming, spilling hot and fresh and faintly bitter down Jade’s open throat. Jade only swallowed without reservation or complaint. When Adam was soft again, the fingers in his hair pulled Jade’s greedy, working mouth away.  
  
Jade let his hands fall to his thighs as he sat back on his heels. He took in the sight of a rumpled, panting Adam and smiled. His own cock was painfully hard, but it was worth it; he didn’t have to ask to know that Adam had gotten what he wanted.  
  
When Adam’s breathing was normal again, he let his hands drop from Jade’s hair. He looked down. His bright eyes danced and his lips curved; in a flat, bland voice, he said, “Thanks.”  
  
 _Bastard_. Jade scowled when he realized Adam would say nothing else, initiate no reciprocation. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grabbed the largest of his suitcases waiting beside him, and stood up. His arousal made movement awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m going to shower,” he grumbled. Irritation seeped into his voice, but he didn’t care.  
  
And Adam laughed.

 

***

  
The bedroom was the epitome of tacky bad taste—the result of a misguided decorator with either too much or too little money, depending on your level of optimism. But the bathroom was a reasonably successful attempt at luxury on a small budget. There were four pieces: a sink below a large mirror, a toilet behind a half wall, a wide tub, and a glass-enclosed shower. Everything was white, or silver, or clear, and it was all disturbingly clean.   
  
Hot water poured from the cascade showerhead and steam billowed up, filling the bathroom, over the top of the shower stall. The light was still bright, but murky, as though the sun shone through a heavy ground fog on an otherwise clear day.  
  
Jade massaged his fingers through his hair, studiously ignoring his erection. The drive in had been long and part of it had been made without the air of the air conditioner. Jade felt covered in dried sweat and the fine desert dust that had flown into the cab of the Navigator when Adam had rolled down the windows. That part of the ride and Adam’s none-too-gentle treatment had left his hair in dire need of some TLC.  
  
Over the spray of the shower, Jade heard the bathroom door open. He closed his eyes and turned his back on the shower stall door. He wasn’t surprised when a gust of cool air filled the shower, and didn’t pretend to be.  
  
“I left my body wash in my bag. Grab it before you get in.”  
  
Silent acquiescence in the form of the stall door closing met his neutral-toned demand. Jade ducked his head under the water and began to rinse the shampoo out.  _I need a haircut. And a new dye job._  He was contemplating this when rough hands glided along his shoulders and down his sides.  
  
Lips touched the back of his wet neck, and they were smiling. “My mom uses this stuff.”  
  
Jade flipped his hair back and reached for the conditioner. “Shut up. It works. And it’s not like it smells.”  
  
Adam passed a hand over Jade’s chest. “Do you ever feel like a woman?” he asked, teasing, pinching one pink nipple.  
  
“Only when you fuck me.” Jade handed back the bottle of conditioner and tipped his head back. “Quarter-sized amount in your hand. Front to back. Three minutes.”  
  
Adam took the conditioner and dispensed an approximation of Jade’s instructed amount into the palm of his hand. He shut the bottle, set it back on the ledge, and went to work on Jade’s unique hair. For long moments, the silence was filled only by the sound of the water. Adam was unusually gentle, but thorough; Jade let his body relax back against Adam’s, dropped a hand to grip the hip behind him, and began to grind his ass subtly back against Adam’s crotch.  
  
Finished with the conditioner, Adam slid his hands down Jade’s neck and around to his chest. He wrapped a hand briefly around Jade’s cock, so hard it held a purple tinge, and stroked forcefully.  
  
“You like this?” he asked hotly in a low voice.  
  
Jade snorted. “Hot showers just really, really turn me on.”  
  
Adam chuckled. He released Jade’s dick and reached for the body wash on the ledge beside him. After pouring too much of the unscented white soap into his hand, Adam started at Jade’s shoulders and moved down. He wrapped an arm around Jade’s chest and pulled the smaller man back against him, letting his right hand move down Jade’s flat stomach and past his prominent hipbones. Adam rubbed fingertips around the root of Jade’s cock, causing the guitarist to moan throatily and press back, then slid those fingers down to brush past the tight scrotum. He stroked along Jade’s perineum and pushed two fingers unceremoniously into Jade’s tight hole, working them in and out until he could slide them into the second knuckle with little resistance. Jade was gasping, beyond turned on by Adam and the heat and the feel of being breached and the friction of Adam’s forearm against his cock. It wasn’t long before it was more than he could take; he wanted to come, but Adam was holding back, refusing to let him have that release.  
  
Jade pulled away from Adam to rinse the conditioner from his hair. “We don’t do this often enough,” he said.  
  
Regret passed through his mind as the words left his mouth. It sounded reprimanding and bitter, two things Jade wanted least to convey to Adam. He considered Adam’s acceptance and willingness to be with him to be a great gift he’d worked hard to earn. Jade knew that only a fool looked a gift horse in the mouth, and he was no fool. He wanted to enjoy what Adam was willing to give. But at the same time, he couldn’t help wanting more. He couldn’t help wanting to feel as though it were a real relationship, something more than lust and sex and friendship.  
  
Adam said nothing. Only the fierce beat of the water responded. Jade was about to turn and apologize when the shower door opened and Adam’s presence left.  
  
It had been a long time since Jade had felt so utterly alone.  
  
Resolutely, Jade shut off the water. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly. A pair of black boxers from his bag served as poor camouflage for his still-throbbing erection. Jade was certain he’d ruined his chances with Adam to take care of it, but he didn’t want to leave broken something he could fix. So Jade followed the trail of wet footprints from the bathroom into the bedroom.  
  
Still nude, Adam stood between the queen-sized beds, bottle of lube in hand. He looked up when Jade came into the room and frowned.   
  
“Do you not want to...?”  
  
Jade shook his head hurriedly. “I do,” he echoed Adam’s earlier assurance.  
  
“Take off your shorts. Lay down on the bed. On your stomach.” Adam’s voice was impassive, almost cold.  
  
Something inside Jade broke a little, but he moved to obey Adam’s demands. Laying face-down on the bed with his legs spread made him feel vulnerable. If he’d been a woman or a more emotionally demonstrative man, he would have cried. But boys don’t cry, so Jade just sucked it up and mentally prepared himself.  
  
Preparation didn’t make him ready, though.  
  
The bed dipped under Adam’s weight. Jade closed his eyes and tucked his hands into the fold of bedspread beneath the pillow. A rotten-sweet, arid smell filled his nose. His wet hair dried slowly in the cold climate-controlled air. His erection was trapped, immobile and aching, between the hot skin of his stomach and the rough coverlet.  
  
Fingertips ghosted down his spine and down the cleft of his ass. Rough palms spread over his shoulders. Hands lifted his hips. A chest was pressed to his back. And Jade could only moan involuntarily when the hot, hard length of Adam entered him slowly and deliberately.  
  
Jade arched his back to thrust his ass up. His fingers curled beneath the pillow.  
  
Adam held his hip with one hand and braced himself with the other pressed against the bed, thumb brushing Jade’s side. He kissed the back of Jade’s neck and lapped at the clinging beads of water. The movement of his hips sped up, slowed, sped again; each thrust rubbed Jade’s trapped cock against the bed. It wasn’t long before the guitarist was shuddering, abandoning himself to his climax.  
  
“Adam. Adam. Adam... I’m sorry... I—”  
  
Adam took the flesh of Jade’s neck between his teeth and released it. He turned his head, pressed his lips to Jade’s ear. “How about this, Jade? Do I give you this often enough?”  
  
Just the sound of Adam’s breathless voice was enough to finish Jade. He reveled in all of it: the feel of Adam’s skin against his; the weight of Adam pushing him down into the mattress; the feel of Adam’s cock moving inside him and stretching him wide. But it was Adam’s voice and the strange, almost tender quality of it that finally gave Jade the release he so desperately sought.  
  
Adam’s orgasm rolled through his body, and Jade felt it. As one, they rode it out together.   
  
With a final kiss to the side of Jade’s neck, Adam pulled out and rolled away.  
  
Jade lay, face still in the pillows, panting. It wasn’t the first time Adam had been unexpectedly tender. It wouldn’t be the last. But it wasn’t until that moment that Jade realized Adam wasn’t merely going along with him because he wanted someone to fuck on a regular basis. It was more than that.  
  
It was why Adam wanted a kiss. Why Adam packed the lube that warmed. Why Adam washed his hair and did all number of small things, gestures almost undetectable, gestures Jade had taken for granted until this moment.  
  
Jade raised his head. Adam lay beside him, on his back, eyes closed, hair a mess, chest rising and falling with steadying breath, hands resting on his stomach.  
  
“How long?” Jade asked quietly.  
  
Adam didn’t ask him what he was talking about. He only shrugged. “Does it matter?” He didn’t look at Jade, didn’t open his eyes.  
  
A sigh escaped Jade’s lips. There were so many things he wanted to say. But he didn’t say them, opting instead for a low, “No. Not anymore.”  
  
Jade pushed himself up and moved. When he was straddling Adam’s hips and running his hands over Adam’s skin, the drummer opened his eyes. His bright eyes watched Jade explore him, but he remained immobile and only waited.  
  
Jade brushed away curling black locks and traced his fingertips along Adam’s nose, cheekbones, jaw, lips, and down his throat, swirling them over his Adam’s apple, along his collarbones. He ran open palms down Adam’s arms and lifted Adam’s hands to kiss his fingers. He laid Adam’s hands at his hips, then went back to running his fingertips over Adam’s chest, along the defined edges of his pectorals. He took Adam’s hard nipples between his fingertips, rolling them and pinching them. Jade scraped his fingernails down Adam’s stomach and slid back until he was straddling Adam’s thighs.  
  
Adam swallowed audibly when Jade touched tip of his cock. Jade took the half-hard member in his hand and squeezed gently as he lifted it. His fingers strayed to Adam’s balls; the light caress he gave caused Adam to sigh.  
  
“What do you want, Jade?” he finally asked, his voice husky.  
  
 _Just ask._  Jade smiled a little, remembering their first night together, understanding it all in a brand new way that made him feel enormously grateful.  
  
“You,” he said, and reached for the lube Adam had left on the nightstand. “Just like this.”  
  
There were no questions from Adam. He only let Jade ease his legs apart and push them up so the eye of his ass was presented. Jade slicked his again-stiff cock and set the lube aside. Under normal circumstances—circumstances that preceded this night—Jade would have simply pushed in and ridden Adam as hard as his body would allow.  
  
But not tonight. Jade eased in, closing his eyes briefly because the feeling was exquisite; Adam was so tight and Jade never stretched him. Jade fell forward and kissed Adam’s lips, pushing his tongue in to taste the slick heat of his mouth. He was rewarded with Adam’s long legs going around him and Adam tangling fingers in his damp hair. Jade braced his hands against the bed and let his chest press against Adam’s as he thrust slowly, rocking. He could feel Adam’s speeding heart, taste his panting breath. Face-to-face fucking wasn’t something they’d really tried. Jade stared into Adam’s eyes and knew this was the most intimate thing he’d ever done.  
  
When Jade came, it was something slow and warm that spread through him. He gasped against Adam’s neck and pulled harder on Adam’s cock until he felt the warm, sticky heat spill over his fingers. Jade let his body relax and reached to wipe his hand on the bedspread, as far away as he could reach. Adam was warm and solid beneath him, his breathing slow and deep. He never wanted to move from this place.  
  
But that didn’t seem to be an option. Adam shifted and eased Jade to lie on the bed while he moved off of it and stood. He retrieved from the floor a pair of pajama bottoms and tugged them up his long legs, then turned to face the naked and flushed guitarist propped on his side.   
  
He smiled. “You realize now that we’re going to have to be tested. There’s no telling what these beds have,” Adam remarked, stripping the second bed of its tacky coverlet and tossing the ugly fabric to the corner of the room.  
  
Horror replaced the fuzzy warmth of the afterglow in Jade’s mind, and he scrambled off the bed.  _How many other couples did the same thing on these beds?_  As Adam laughed and slid between the sheets, Jade scowled and retrieved his boxers from the floor.  
  
“I hate you,” he said.  
  
Adam reached for the light above the nightstand. “I hate you, too,” he agreed warmly.  
  
Jade climbed over Adam to settle beneath the cool sheet behind the drummer, spooning against his lanky body. Jade kissed Adam’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his middle.  
  
“You’re such a bed hog,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling drowsy.  
  
Adam laced his fingers with Jade’s. “I kick, too.”  
  
Content, Jade let his eyes drift closed. “I kick back.”

 

***

  
 _Adam was riding him hard, fucking him rough and deep, putting the mattress to a rigorous test. His thighs were spread wide by Adam’s body; Adam’s hand pressed against the back of his left knee, the pressure keeping his knees up. He was so close to having his ankles locked around Adam’s neck that he couldn’t breathe. Adam held Jade's painfully hard cock, jerking in counterpoint to each thrust. Jade had his hands curled under the edge of the headboard with his head pushed back into the pillow. Adam's name fell in a chant from his lips, followed by a helpless groan as he was driven over the edge. Jade came all over his own stomach, his thighs, and Adam's hand. Moments later, the hot fill of Adam's release spread up inside him._  
  
A weight smothered Jade, and the panting guitarist woke to discover an equally breathless drummer draped over him. Jade drew his hands from beneath the headboard and dropped them to Adam's back, where he trailed fingertips up and down Adam's spine and through the thin layer of evaporating sweat. His hips ached; his thighs were still spread wide, though his heels now dug into the backs of Adam’s legs. Tentative movement revealed that Adam's softening cock was still inside him. Jade expelled a halting breath.  
  
Light, lingering kisses touched his skin. Adam's sleep- and sex-hoarse voice mumbled, "Dave wants us to meet him for breakfast."  
  
Jade pushed fingers up through Adam's hair. No part of him was interested in breakfast with one of his closest friends at the moment. He closed his eyes and scoffed. "Right. Like I can remember how to walk."  
  
Adam smiled against his neck and nipped gently. "Do it, and I'll let you use the handcuffs first."  
  
Hands on Adam's chest and Jade's rolling body dislodged the other man, and Jade was struggling out of bed. "Is it just breakfast? Or are we going out afterward?"

 

***

  
In the bright, noisy hotel dining room, Davey Havok sat alone at a table for four. He toyed with the edges of the pale pink cloth napkin draped across his black-clad lap, sipped water from a slick glass, or stroked the waxy green leaves of the floral centerpiece with the tips of his long fingers. Finally, his shoulders rose and fell in a sigh, and he propped an elbow on the table to support a hand to cradle his sharp chin. His dark eyes focused on the wilting white flower in the center of the table, and his expression took on a sad, thoughtful cast.  
  
It never ceased to amaze Jade that Davey was often the most beautiful person in the room. He rarely had substantial competition. Jade smiled as he approached the table, Adam in tow. Davey’s black hair fell around his pale, made-up face, and just the fact that he’d taken the time to straighten the unruly locks and lightly apply his dark makeup meant that today was already going better than the day before.  
  
As his band mates approached, Davey looked up. His dark eyes focused on his friends and an unbridled smile split his lips.  
  
“You came!”  
  
Jade shot a glance at Adam as he passed behind Davey’s chair, trailing fingertips along Davey’s shoulders. “We did.” A smile twisted his mouth. “You look much happier, Dave. Did you finally talk Hunter into that blowjob you’ve been wanting?” Jade sat down in the chair at Davey’s right.  
  
Adam snickered softly as he sank into the chair directly across from the singer.  
  
Davey turned to glare playfully at Jade. “You’re one to talk,” he said, then tossed his head back. “Adam! Oh, god, Adam!” he moaned lustily.  
  
Somewhat embarrassed by Davey’s display, Adam ducked his head behind his menu.  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow to look between the long-time friends. “Is there something the two of you want to tell me?”  
  
Upon sitting up straight once more, Davey grinned. “You guys did ditch us awfully fast, you know. People are starting to talk.”  
  
“By that,” Adam grumbled from behind his high menu, “you mean that you told Hunter?”  
  
“You’re such a woman, Dave. You can’t ever let good gossip go unsaid.” Jade looked down to eye his own menu.  
  
Davey shrugged and reached for his water. “Hunter wanted to know what was really going on. He has a right to know, you know—I didn’t see either of you comforting me last night.”  
  
“Hunter did such a great job yesterday, we didn’t want to break his rhythm,” Adam supplied.  
  
“He’s probably also the best equipped to handle moody women,” Jade added.  
  
“If the two of you weren’t so busy entertaining each other, you might notice something about our beloved bassist.”  
  
Adam poked his head over the top of his menu. “Is he growing his hair back?” he asked seriously.  
  
A devious grin lit Davey’s face. “Let’s just say no one bats strictly for one team in this band.”  
  
Jade leaned over and placed a hand on Davey’s forehead. “Are you feeling all right? Did the heat get to you yesterday? You just made a reference to organized sports.”  
  
Davey swatted Jade’s hand away. “Shut up. You know what I mean.”  
  
“I guess this means he did get that blowjob,” Adam mused in Jade’s direction.  
  
“Where the hell’s our damn waiter?” Jade wondered aloud, then looked at Adam and added, “I’d challenge that gay porn bill, too, if I were you. Wouldn’t want your credit card company to think you were a perv.”  
  
Davey rolled his eyes. “Too late. You wouldn’t believe the amount of stuff he buys off those kinky websites.”  


End file.
